Opps Cursing Gone Wrong
by Scarlet Ferri
Summary: warning use of human names For the unofficial human names of character that i use in this story that i could not find are: Northern Ireland- Dylan; Ireland- Daniel; Wales- James This also contains pairings and yaoi: Fem!UK/US, USUK, Franada, some Fruk
1. Chapter 1: Drunken Brit

(i do not own these characters, i do not own Hetalia, i dont own anytihng, just simply a writer making a fanfiction with her favorite characters from Hetalia)

Chapter 1: Cursing

"You know what," said a man stumbling in to his own house. It was quite late out and the man was fairly drunk, slurring most of the words coming out of his mouth as he rickashade and stumbled off walls in his home.

"I'm going to curse his bloody ass. Yah cause I'm the United BLOODY Kingdom. He will regret the day he pissed me off. Yah he will pay. Bloody git," muttered the emerald eyed man under his breath stumbling and tripping over to a book case and started, with blurred vision to search for a specific book. He was about 21. His name, Arthur Kirkland.

He sifted though the books leaning heavily against the bookshelf filled with different books; his messy sandy blond hair fell in his face.

Arthur had forgotten that his brothers were home that day and not out doing something like they usually do. He had 5 brothers: Scottish, Welsh, Sealandish, and two twins from different parts of Ireland (North Ireland and Ireland).

"Arthur your home… Its a little…" the voice trailed off as Allistor, Arthur's auburn haired brother, strolled in to the room.

"Go away you idiotic git you, can't you see that I'm trying to find a bloody inflict a curse upon someone here?" The drunk Arthur replied slurring most of the words so it was not very understandable. The other Kirkland could understand drunken slurred language of his brother though.

Allistor smirked. He knew when any of the 6 Kirkland brothers, with the exception of Peter who doesn't drink, drank themselves to this extent not even with any type of excellent persuasion could not stop a raging Kirkland from doing something stupid.

Allistor was leaning against the doorframe his head slightly cocked to one side leaning against the doorframe he was wearing his blue button up plaid shirt, a black tank-top underneath with some white pants. He knew it was bad for him but he still smoked his cigar letting curls of smoke wafting from the tip. Allistor was much taller than his little brother Arthur and had lighter green eyes than he did with short mess bright auburn hair that he now brushed out of his face with his black gloved hand.

He was evilly grinning about thought of a plan formulating in his Scottish brain. He knew very well when Arthur cursed when he was drunk it had a very high present of backfiring upon himself and the Scot did not want to let this opportunity of revenge slip from his grasp again.

It had been April fools day a couple of days ago and Arthur played a trick on him, and accidentally James, with slipping some love potion in Francis' drink. The whole day the bloody Frenchy would not leave them alone. He wanted revenge desperately and it was time.

"Dear Atrie, I have the perfect spell for you to cast. It is pretty nasty, just let me go find the book. Now just make that summoning circle and prepare and I'll be right back," he said taking a puff from his cigar as threw a piece of chalk for Arthur to use. If Arthur was not drunk he would have been very supposes but in this drunken state he thought nothing of it. The drunk Brit fell down to his knees with chalk after picking it up and started drawing.

The red haired Scot went into the room that he shared with the Welsh, James. He looked though the collection of spell books that he had obtained over the years. He had wanted revenge desperately and it was time but he thought to himself "what would be good enough for the drunken idiot brother of mine?"

"Hey Allistor," said a voice from behind him. It was James Kirkland, he had the same but slightly darker emerald green eyes all the brothers shared in different shades, with the exception of Peter who had blue eyes, and he also had the noticeably thicker eyebrows. He had much blonder hair than Arthur and Peter.

A little red dragon, Scarlet, was curled around his neck sitting there watching what happened from his perch, smoke curled out of it's nostrils and it breathed out. Allistor did not know why James took that dragon around every where especially in the house sometimes it got to smoky with him creating his own smoke with the dragons. Some times the dragon seemed to stare into his soul when anyone looked at it with its one bright green eye and the other ice white one giving all of the brothers the shivers. James also fed it dead mice that their cat caught which were in Allistor opinion discussing.

"Oh, James I'm looking for a good spell to backfire on our drunken Brit in the other room. You know for the April fools incident," Allistor replied as both stuttered remembering what had happened.

"Well how bad do you want it?" James asked, leafing though a random book he had just picked up to help look. It was old like most of the ones in their family passed done from their mother Britannia. This particular one was a blue book with some golden ruins scribed on it.

They could read and understand the ruins not like any one else. It was a gift that some of the Kirkland's shared. Only Arthur, Allistor, and James could fully understand them. The Irish twins with Peter were too young to be able to read much less know what they were doing to perform the spells, potions, or what ever else was in the books. So they kept them out of site until they needed to pass on the knowledge, which to the others minds never going to happen especially to the immature Peter.

"Because," he continued, "I know a good one that might just be considered over the top, if it is not done with extreme care." Both locked eyes and Allistor smirked,

"What do you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Spell

Chapter 2: The Spell

"Well this is revenge, so…" Allistor paused to stake a puff from his cigar thinking what James had up his sleeve. James was not one to really pester Arthur out of the brothers but he also was accidentally mixed up in the love potion fiasco with the Scot and the Frenchy.

"Well then, I have the perfect one! There is not really a counter or anything of that sort that I know of but I do know that it does ware off eventually not permanent even if it is done horribly wrong by our drunken brother," slightly laughing James putting down the book he was reading looking over to Scarlet and gently stroked her head a few times. Then turning his gaze back to the impatient Allistor drumming his fingers on the desk waiting for James to get on with it. James decided to hold the suspense out just a little longer just to make the Scot anxious.

"Well, get on with it then! Our drunken friend can't wait forever at this point he could be sober," he said taking another puff glaring impatiently at the Welsh. James smiled as he gazed upon the bookshelf scanning; giving up reached in his pocket taking out a little beaten green book, flipped to a page and read the incantation. This was to find the real book that he wanted because the miniature library/bookcase that Allistor and James kept in their room was a complete mess you could not find anything easily.

The room was lit by a single light in the middle of the room with windows on two sides of the room both had there curtains drawn though at this hour at night. The room was fairly clean except that one corner mentioned before with the bookcase which all around it had various book strune all around it and the desk next to it. The books ranged from folk lour to fairy tales to potions and spells to non-fiction and documentaries.

The spell that James read making a black book with a golden ruin stamped into the cover shot out from the bookcase almost hitting Allistor right in the forehead, quickly landing in front of the Scot flipping open to a page with some symbols inscribed in the paper. It was pen ink that it was written in almost like the Welsh's Allistor thought. He glanced at the spell with curiosity finally getting to see it. The present smirk on his face grew in to a large sinister grin.

"You little bloody troll, did you make this… how… when… it doesn't matter, you're bloody brilliant!" Allistor stammered to get out in his excitement ripping the book off the table where it sat and dashed out of the room with it. James smiled and went out to watch the events unfold.

Arthur was still in the room Allistor left him. Surprisingly enough even though his was fairly drunk he was still able to produce a perfectly drawn summoning circle with even the intricate ruins drawn correctly.

Arthur had his dark emerald green cloak hanging on his shoulders and was walking around the circle ranting about something or more like someone who had angered him Allistor thought. Arthur did not know what was going on all he cared about was not forgetting who the spell was intended for. "Whom ever that was will have a good laugh tomorrow and so will I," thought Allistor taking another puff from his cigar and flicking the ashes to the floor as the other hand that held the book offered it up to the drunken ranting Brit.

"Here this is the best," Allistor said trying to hold back his smile too not to throw off the Brit. But Arthur was so drunk that he would have not noticed anyway.

"What the bloody hell is this you stupid git," Arthur slurred squinting his emerald eyes trying to take the book but missing several times and almost falling over once or twice trying desperately to grab the book from his brother's hands. Finally he was able to take the book from him and turned the pages to the one that Allistor had marked and read the simple yet slightly complicated spell.

"Oi, what the bloody hell is this? What? … Oh! Yes, yes Allistor he will pay!" Arthur happily said rereading the incantation stumbling in place back at the circle. He now was getting the person he wanted to curse in his mind.

"Ok, go ahead," Allistor said letting out a small snickering laugh as he backed up to the door out of range of the spell's possible direction, with James, who was already standing there leaning on the door frame.

Arthur started the incantation and the circle started to glow a bright blue color and light sparks started rising up four of the circle as he continued. A lot of the incantation was extremely slurred almost impossible to even understand, Allistor couldn't help but glance at James sharing the same smile of delight knowing their plan was coming perfectly into action.

"What's Atrie doing," Allistor heard down the hall as the Irish twins walked up. Both were identical but Daniel was slightly taller than his twin Dylan. Both had dark brown reddish hair with distinct freckles and the other features mentioned before. The house started to shake, glasses clinked, the pot of tea started to whistle and the lights started to flicker from the power that was being taken to perform the spell.

"Well I'm getting sweat revenge," Allistor replied under his breath as the twins peered though the doorway. Dylan shrugged and turned to Daniel,

"Does he know that if this backfires on him none of us will be here tomorrow?" he asked. Daniel shook his head turning to his other brothers,

"Well guess we will have to see the results tomorrow." Both of the twins looked at each other nodded and strolled off to their room.

"NOW I CURSE THY!" Arthur yelled his hand out stretched with his wand he held. The house stopped shaking and the lights stopped flickering as he said this. He staggered dropping the book to the floor as he also fell to his knees, hands in front of him hitting the ground with exhaustion. He mutters something but neither could hear less understand him if they had even wanted too. Right there he fell asleep from the energy draining spell that Allistor had given him.

"Ok then, that was more of a show than I thought it was going to turn out to be," James said causally stepping into the room rolling over the sleeping drunk on to his back examining him to see if anything had happened. "Well looks like this one has some time to take into effect so guess we will see the results tomorrow." Both now standing over him. Allistor bent down picking up Arthur's shoulders and James picking up his feet carrying him to his room plopping him in his bed. Both knew the spell had not worked properly, both knew it backfired, now all they had to do is wait as see what just had happened to the poor drunken Brit.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning After

Chapter 3: Morning after

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, blinking.

"What the hell happened," Arthur muttered bringing his hand to his now throbbing head rubbing his eyes. He twisted one way then the other cracking his back, and stretched his sleepy arms out slowly sitting up in his bed. He did not know how he had gotten to his bed, or for that matter what had happened the previous night. All he remembered in his drunken haze is some one pissing him off then he completely blacked out for the rest of the night. He grabbed his head again as he felt the throbbing start again. Arthur felt sore all over not from the drinking, he knew that something was wrong. He did not get this exhausted from just drinking. He felt like he had done something last night. But he did not know what yet but he had a pretty good feeling there was magic involved or he would not have been as sore as he was.

He looked around his room to get a grasp on what had happened or some clues of what happened. The slightly hungover Arthur noticed that his vision was still blurred, as it should not have been, he searched for his extra pair of glasses. He always had an extra pair if there were any vision side effects of the spells he used or tried to use but failed. So it really was a spell that had gone wrong he thought. Arthur had a hunch when he woke up that a spell had gone wrong but he did not really want to admit it to himself, stretching again putting the pair of glasses on. Soon when what ever had happened started wearing off his visions will come back; however, until then he had to wear these bloody annoying glasses he thought getting out of bed and looking around for his clean clothing. There was going to be a G8 meeting later that day and he did not want to look like he had a hangover since he was a gentleman after all he wanted to look presentable. The slightly annoyed Brit wanted to find out what happened to him as soon as possible.

At this point he was still wearing his union jack shirt with the jeans that he had worn the previous day but something was not fitting right. At that moment his eyes widened quickly becoming in to a kill-you-to-death glare as realization occurred,

"ALLISTOR FUCKING KIRKLAND! What the FUCKING BLOODY HELL did you do to me you BLOODY IDIOTIC GIT!" yelled the furious Brit whipping around and tearing out of the room running to Allistor who was waiting.

Allistor and James had woken up earlier that morning wanting to see Arthur's reaction first hand.

"Hey is that stupid head Arthur up yet," yawned Peter Kirkland as he strolled in from his room to the entrance of the hall rubbing his eyes. He came back also late that night but it was Tino and Berwald who brought him back sleeping soundly.

"No, trust me, you'll know exactly when he is up," smirked Allistor glancing at his blond haired brother. "You'll defiantly know." He said again nodding.

"What did you do to him Allistor? You didn't trick him did you, you big jerk," he said as he ran to the Brit's room to see the damage. At that very instant a large noise came from Arthur's room. Peter was almost smacked square in the face by the swinging door as Arthur ran out in a white blinding rage. Then Peter with his sea blue eyes gawked at what he saw. Arthur noticing this simotaliously stopped and stared angrily at Peter as he called for the others.

"Arthur… Allistor, James… this … what… how?" Peter stared stammering as Allistor and James strolled down the hall as the twins hearing the ruckus came out of their room to see that was going on. All 5 brothers stared at Arthur some with shocked looks; others, Allistor and James, trying the hardest to look surprised.

"What in the fucking bloody hell is every one staring at!" demanded Arthur turning a bright shade of red.


	4. Chapter 4: The Resluts

Chapter 4: The Results

"Well I defiantly did not expect this," said James walking up next to the befuddled Peter who was still gawking. As Allistor's mind finally registered what he was looking at, that that thing was his brother his thick eyebrows shot up like a rocket. He had known it was a transformation spell but this, this was better than what Allistor had ever hoped. The spell had been so uncarelessly slurred that it had become something completely new. Allistor was so proud of him-self for doing this and proud that Arthur fell for it.

Arthur wanted to see what had happened desperately, but then again he thought at the same time that he not really want to know. All eyes were on him now, he felt it, even James' dragon with her one emerald green eye and one ice white eye were staring. All were expecting him. Eventually his curiosity and anger at what they were all staring at got to him.

"You should go look," sneered Allistor smiling putting his hand on the Brit's shoulder to guide him to the bathroom mirror. Allistor roughly covered the Brit's eyes when they got to the bathroom.

"Get you fucking hands off me you git!" yelled at the Scot batting his hands away so he could see for him-self what was going on. Then he looked in the mirror eyes growing wide. It was not him starring at him-self but someone else, not anyone though. He still recognized his own features such as hair color, eye color, but a lot had changed.

"Hey Jerk Arthur isn't Arthur its more like Alice!" Peter shouted giggling and ran away to not have the furious rampage of the Brit after him. Arthur's gaze became one of death's rage, now seething uncontrollably face as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes.

"Oh shit," James whispered realizing what was going to happen running around the corner to hide with the twins who were also watching. In one great motion the out of control raging Arthur literally leaped though the air and did a complete full body tackle on the hysterically laughing Scot. Allistor tried to struggle but because he was laughing so hard whenever he saw the Brit's face he couldn't really do anything.

"You did this to me! I'm going to bloody fucking kill you, you bastered. I will send you to the lower most depths of bloody hell for all I care," Arthur screeched in his new higher pitched voice rising three octaves every time he spoke which made Allistor laugh even harder. Arthur was about to punch the hysterical Scot but James pulled the female Arthur off of him just in time. Allistor got up still chuckling brushed him-self off,

"Oh did you remember little… sis…" he said a little more seriously but still smirking and laughing at the irony of the situation, "That today all of us are going out. Dylan and Daniel are going out to golf and James and I are going to see our Australian and New Zealand friends for the day; so your going to have to deal with this without any kind of help. So see you later!" He finished turning around grabbing his motorcycle key leaving the round door open for James to escape. Arthur was still in shock of the cruelty of Allistor not to notice that James was out the front door calling back, "Sorry Artie," getting on Allistor's motorcycle and left while the twins also hurriedly ran out the door not to deal with anymore of the Brit's rage.

A voice sounded behind the now despairing Brit, "So what are you going to do Jerk?"


	5. Chapter 5: What He Is Going To Do

Chapter 5: What he is going to do.

Shoving Peter aside Arthur went back to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His once short messy sandy blond hair now cascaded down past his shoulders all the way down to his feet. It swished behind him as he walked in circles inspecting him-self. Other features had also changed he noticed looking down at the cleavage he now sported. It was awkward standing straight; he felt more top heavy. He looked up again turning around in the mirror walking a couple paces here and there, his new feminine hips swung from side to side as he had to hold up his unfitting pants up. He did not like this. These new movements made him annoyed that he was so feminine now. Why did his brothers do this to him now he wondered? He was shorter and more "dainty" than before.

"Shit this is just grate, just bloody grate, what the hell am I supposed to do now I have to go in to public eventually since there is a meeting today. I look, well, like a girl and unpresentible. How am I going to do this," then he paused talking to him-self as he realized he also had other plans today. Plans that he had made with the American, Alfred F. Jones. "The git American is coming I have to go out but I cant tell him, and I have nothing that I can look presentable in, fucking bloody shit. I bet knowing Allistor that git would not give an easy solution to this problem so just great I'm stuck like this. Well all I can do now is to at least look presentable and get some clothing that fits." He finished noticing his shirt was huge on him and really did show some major cleavage.

Still holding up his pants as he strolled back to his room and sat down. He decided to think about revenge later and go for a different task, clothing. He did not know many girls except Bella (Belgium) but he was afraid she would tell others, and New Zealand (except he was not sure that is she was a girl or not).

"Maybe Kiku would know some to help me," he said in his higher voice dialing the Japanese number.

"Mushi mushi this is Honda Kiku, who is this?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Oh..." Arthur started breathing into the phone and just stood there breathing into the phone not saying anything. He had not thought about what he was going to say or how to explain his predicament to the Japanese man.

"Hello? Alfred is this another prank," Kiku asked as Arthur's shaking hand hit the "end call" button.

"What am I going to do now... " He started to say.

"What happened to my voice?" he asked to no one brining his smaller hand up to his throat. There was no Adam's apple there and a higher voice replaced his once deeper voice. At that moment Peter walked in.

"Hahahahaha jerk Alice! That is what you get! Hahaha! Hey, hey what are you doing?" his sea blue eyes grew wide as the Brit started to smile formulating a plan.

"You're going to do me a favor. Your going to go out and buy me some clothing while I get ready for today and if you don't..." he paused for dramatic effect with a wicked smile crossing his face. He could see that the young Peter was ultimately terrified.

"I will bring Dementors on you!" at this Peter started crying begging Arthur not to. The self proclaimed Sealandish boy had started reading "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaband" and apparently gotten very frightened by the Dementors in the book and the movie.

"NO Alice no don't do that! They will kill me!" he pleaded to the Brit who was still smiling at the amusement of the situation.

"Ok then, I will give you money and you take Flying Mint Bunny with you and go shopping. I am going to freshen up and if the American gets here before you and ask anything and you tell him what happened I will send the Dementors on you like that" he snapped his fingers as the young boy nodded grabbing his coat and money rushing out the door.

"Oh Flying Mint Bunny fallow him, make sure he does not get into any trouble." He said to the green bunny with wings that appeared out of no where nodded and flew off to join the boy.

(Authors note: normally I would end it here but since I changed the typed version from my written version this chapter is going to be a slight bit longer to be able to get back to matching up with my master written copy...)

Arthur now dubbed as Alice stepped back in to the bathroom. He was in the house alone now. She really hoped that the American would be late like usual so he had enough time for the annoying Peter to get back and think of a story of how to explain his new appearance. But until then he needed to get washed. The day before Alice did not get to take a shower and now he reeked. The Brit, a former gentleman, thought it would be best to wash up.

As he got undressed he noticed his hair was getting in the way of everything; getting in his eyes, nose, and even his mouth. To long to leave down but how would he put it up he wondered grabbing a brush. He was still wearing his shirt, which was so big that he was wearing it more as a dress now with just his boxers on. He tried to brush his hair but it hurt every pull was painful, how did girls deal with this annoyance of such long hair, there was just so much of it! After what seemed like hours, really only 15-20 minutes, of grutating pain his hair was finally brushed and put back in to a bun with rubber bands. Finally he could get clean he thought starting to smell the sweat on his now huge clothing. He stripped in the bathroom and stared the water. One last time he looked in the mirror at his reflection trying to see if it really was Arthur staring back or Alice.

He noticed he had a nice figure and a gentle face. His eyebrows were not as thick as usual and his eyes seemed to be greener than normal. Turning around once more he smiled realizing how attractive he was; he got in to the waiting hot shower.

MEANWHILE...

Peter was having a hard time actualy finding girl clothing. He went to the sections that he and the Brit usually go to but there was no girly clothing there. He kept looking though but it was so hard to find and he was hungry and there was candy being offered really cheaply. Eventually half the money was spent on candy the other half with some guidance from a store clerk found the perfect outfit for the Brit. There was a supposed tight button up white shirt with a black skull and cross bone tie that had safety pins and chains dangling from it. Also there was a short type mini skirt that was red, black and white plad design. The lady thought with Peter's description would fit the "annoying jerky punk Brit".

Peter finally got to the house and noticed a motorcycle with a tall man on it pull up into the driveway...

(Authors note: I'll try to update more often, I have a lot of clubs/activities after school so I don't get to type that much but I will try to make more time but since I have more written down I just need to type it so I promise there will defiantly be more)


	6. Chapter 6: Alfred, Peter, Alice?

BTW: disclamer i dont own anything i do not own the characters of hetalia

Chapter 6: Alfred F. Jones, Peter Kirkland and Alice?

The green eyed Brit had gotten out of the shower and put her bathrobe on; her hair was still up so it would not get wet in the shower. Arthur hated being like this. There were so many things that he did not know about and did not want to know about that he now know. Now she was sitting on the couch sipping some tea waiting for Peter comes back. She saw a boy come up to the door, blond with sea blue eyes, it was Peter. At first sight she got up and ran out to go see what the git boy had gotten her,

"Finally your back. Why the bloody hell did you take so…" Arthur's voice died off as she saw an other person there. Staring at the Brit wide eyed. The Brit suddenly realized what was going on and looked down. All she was wearing was a white bathrobe with her hair up. Nothing more just a bathrobe that came down to about her knees. The Brit's face became a very bright shade of red.

"BLOODY FUCK!" she yelled grabbing the bag Peter was holding and ran inside slamming the door.

"Shit, he did see me. Fuck!" she said to her self-running to her room. The American, Alfred had been out there and she had not seen him. What was he going to think, and he saw her! Thoughts went a million kilometers per hour as she slammed the door shut leaning against the door with her back sliding down to the floor.

MEANWHILE SHORTY BEFORE THAT…

Peter saw the American get off his bike taking off his black helmet. His Nantucket cowlick stood straight up as he "floofed" his hair, so there was no presents of having the helmet ever shown. His eyes were fixed on the boy.

"Hey dude Peter," that American yelled running over to the startled Peter. Ok all I have to do is cover for that jerk, umm… Peter thought feverishly. "Where is Artie? We were going to hang out before the meeting today and he said that he had a surprise!"

He watched Peter suddenly lighten up, but did not really listen to what the American was saying. At that moment a bond girl ran out of the house and yelled something to the boy. Peter looked up.

It was the perfect moment Arthur ran out of the house in just a white bathrobe not even seeing the other man there and then realizing her mistake.

As Alfred saw this beautiful girl run out of the doorway not realizing wearing anything his face turned red, and his eyes opened wide. The woman noticing him yelled and ran back inside. Al was still stunned he did not know what just happened, one second there was just Peter then the next a beautiful woman only wearing a bathrobe comes out.

"Yes," announced Peter as the door slammed; "Jerk Arthur has a big surprise!" he giggled to himself thinking of his "devious plan"

"Our family friend is here, ummm…. Alice… right Alice is here and he wanted to introduce you before she, ummm…. Has to leave?" he said pausing the gaining confidence, "Why yes he wanted to set you two up on a date with our sister, because jerk Arthur wanted to do something stupid today. He is stupid right, anyway… You should come inside and we can wait for her while I tell you all about her." He smiled. Tricking Arthur to go on a date with him was going to be perfect!

"Umm…. Ok then. Was that her" he smiled nodding over to the door as both walked to it.

"Why yes it was" evilly smiled the boy as he opened the door.

MEANWHILE…..

Arthur looked in the bag curiosity to see what the git had gotten. There was a shirt, tie, bra, underwear, and no pants… NO PANTS just a skirt. He was not wearing a skirt. Once Allistor had gotten him to wear a kilt but that was as close as he got to wearing a skirt no way. But then again it was the only thing that he had.

He unhooked the bra and tried to put it on. It was awkward trying to get it on. He knew how it was used for but he did not know how to get it over… he did not want to think about that. When he finally got it on correctly it felt awkward, kinda annoying. He tried to adjust the bottom but it did no good. He took the button up shirt and put that on over it. In the mirror he thought it looked ok and he did feel better that these… things… did not move around so much as he walked back over to the bag to reluctantly get the skirt out.

Reluctantly he put the skirt on, he had not noticed before though it was a skort, which made him feel a lot better since it was not so airy.

LATER…

Arthur walked out into the sitting room. The two had been talking or well mostly Peter, he didn't let the American say anything when he started on talking about how annoying Arthur can be, then there was dead silence. Alfred stood up still completely silent gawking at this woman. He hands his coat in his hands and that fell on the floor with his bike helmet.

Arthur stood there, the snow-white button up shirt with the tie perfectly tied, and the short mini skort on. He had added other things to the outfit; he wanted to look nice after all. Their now was a black no sleeves vest, and black conver sneakers (which he used his magic to shrink to fit). He also put on some of his punk rings. He had no idea to put up all the new hair he had on his head and some how ended up trying to cast some type of hair spell so that it would go up and ended in to very long pinktails on either side of his head. When the astonished Arthur saw she tried to get it out but his hair pulled too much so she just left it.

"Oh… wow" Alfred said, "This is Alice?' he questioned Peter not believing what he saw. In his eyes she was beautiful. She reminded him of someone…. Those emerald green eyes, that sandy brown hair, that expression of annoyance…

Arthur stood there shocked at the Americans expression almost exclaiming "why are you looking at me like that you git" and blushing a little but then she caught her tongue realizing that he did not know who she was. She was not Arthur but she was Alice his family friend. She tossed an extremely long pinktail over her shoulder,

"What the bloody hell are you staring at you git," she mumbled starting to feel the staring upon her and blushed.

The blue eyed American did not heat her all he could do is stare wide eyed at this beautiful young British woman who stood much shorter than he was with her hand now out stretched to shake his in greeting. He walked over and hugged her putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"Don't be so formal, so your Atrie's surprise?" he started leading her out the door.

"Yes Arthur went out for a little hopefully he will be back soon," said Alice to the American's question.

"Well," Alfred smiled, "Me and Artie were going to hang out before the meeting, he did say he had a surprise.." he paused feeling his face become hot, "I guess you are the surprise. Come on lets go!" The American said taking his arm from around the girl's neck and grabbing her hand pulling her quickly out the door on to the street,

"First it is Artie and I and he does not like to be called…Wait WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MEEEE!" Arthur squeaked in his girly voice as the American dragged her along. He had noticed Alfred's face, it looked different: he looked excited and brighter. Alice had no idea what this idiotic git was thinking. Since he was never going to tell Al about the cursing cause he knew for a fact that he would NEVER let it go, so Arthur subcautiously decided to play along with what ever the American had instore for him.


	7. Chapter7:American's Plan,surprise,France

Chapter 7: The American's Plans, a surprise and Francis!

"Well I was going to get drinks with Artie and to this and that…," the excited American kept talking. He just kept talking and talking about anything, he was nervous. Alfred was not expecting this especially since Arthur likes to plan every last detail out. It was a surprise this pretty lady who he held hands with was listing to what he said as he pulled her along. Al realized that he could not seem to stop babbling about anything. Why didn't I just shut up, I need to shut up, why cant I stop talking! Thought the American desperately but his mouth was on auto-drive. It was just she was so pretty, beautiful, he could not pass up the chance. But in the back of Al's mind she reminded him of some one… but he could not put his finger on it though. The American had a hard time reading the atmosphere but he could tell her expression was one of nervousness and shock and blushing all at the same time. He had seen this expression once before on Arthur after one too many drinks or that one time… that one time that made the American smile profusly just thinking about it.

At this point they had stopped in front of a pub in London that the American, who without Arthur knowing visited the day before. Arthur had recognized it. The first time when Arthur had taken Alfred when they decided to hand out when both could drink. They had gotten so drunk that Arthur has kissed Alfred, not knowing that Alfred was not so drunk as he thought. Alfred would never forget it. Al was going to tell someone what happened but he decided not to. It was his little secret even if the American did not know that the Brit actualy knew. Al smiled as he led the sandy blond girl in to the pub.

Arthur started heading over to her usual spot but was pulled to another seat sitting next to the American at the bar.

"We will have some drinks here and head back after because I still have to set up a meeting at my house and since I am hosting it. Dude, you should like totally come back after" he said putting his arm around the Bit and giving her shoulders a little squeeze pulling her in closer. Arthur's eyes grew wide as he understood what the git American was thinking. She wanted to protest but she desperately did not want to. Alfred never looked at him like this before and he kind of liked it.

It had always been Arthur who looked out for Al, protecting him. They were as close as brothers were. (in this story they weren't actual brothers Arthur just protected him like an older brother and acted as Al's role model) But as both grew up Al had wanted to have Arthur not see him just as a close friend but more than that. They ended up getting in to a big fight, which the American won, but at a cost: breaking the Brit's heart. Since then Al had been trying to patch up their relationship. Arthur had ended up always being the one who felt like needed for Alfred but now when blond American looked at him it was different. He was needed for a different reason not protection but to be with him, to make him happy. Arthur pondered this as the first round of drinks came and the American started instinctually talking again.

"So how do you know Arthur?" finally asked Al sipping at his drink. Arthur sighed, his mind racing to think of an answer. She took a big gulp of her drink felling the cold alcoholic beverage slide down her throat.

"I guess a family friend like the git Peter told you, I have known Arthur for a very long time." She stated looking down again at her glass.

"Then how come I have never met you and why has he never mentioned such a beautiful girl as you to me. Dude, like come on is he keeping you all to him-self or something?" the American complained ordering the Brit another drink since she had just finished hers, and making Arthur blush.

Several drinks and conversations later… Arthur was very drunk and both were having a great time laughing and telling stories. Arthur had forgotten his cover a couple times and told a story with Al in it, which confused the American greatly not knowing how she knew so much about him. After they had stopped laughing Alfred's face was red ,locking eyes with the emerald-eyed Brit as he leaned in closer to her face closing his eyes. Arthur did not know what was going on and instinctively slapped Alfred for getting in her personal space. Al pulled his face back in shock at being slapped his eyes flicking open to see the shocked face of the Brit her eyes wide open at what had just happened. To the blue eyed man she looked exactly like Arthur is shocked. Arthur gasped at what he had just done feeling so bad for what she had just did, since she was so drunk and did not think, she grabbed the sides of the American's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek then sat back laughing and blushing not knowing what she had just done. Al was still shocked and his face grew bright red and laughed with the Brit. Then Al heard what the Brit said before she caught her-self,

"You should see your face it is more shocked than the first time I kissed you."

LATER…

"Oh Alice, you're falling over" laughed Alfred as he let go of Arthur walking out of the pub. They had talked a lot and Arthur had a great time but now as Arthur started to come back to her senses she looked back on what had just happened. She realized what she had said earlier and how that had changed how the American looked at her after that, even more loving than before. She did not really care if he knew or did not, as long as he kept looking at her like that.

"Oh," he said again picking up Alice from almost stumbling in to another person as they walked home. She was hiccuping and Alfred had to hold her shoulder so she would not run into anyone else. The blue eyed man blushed harder as he looked down to the emerald-eyed girl as she blushed looking up at him. Al felt like his heart was going to burst of his chest, he defiantly felt like Alice could feel his heart thumping away in his chest. Mind you Arthur still did feel drunk but her feminine heart felt like it was going to make her just melt away in to a puddle.

"I guess you're not such an idiotic git as I thought," she said.

"I guess your right," Alfred whispered as he leaned in locking lips with the young British lady. They had stopped in the middle of the side walk bodies pressed against each other, it seemed as if time had stopped, both stood, their lips pressed. Arthur's heart fluttered, like she was going to just going to fly and if Alfred was not holding her, she would have just flown away. Alfred felt light headed as they parted lips and time seemed to start again as he looked away down at his feet his face becoming more a bright rose color as Arthur also looked down blushing profusely trying to make her-self stop. In Arthur's mind she kept telling her self that it was just Al but that did not help and just made her smile even more. What? Why do I feel like this Arthur thought as they continued to her house.

"I really should stop bloody thinking. Oh no…" she stopped suddenly remembering the meeting that she had to go to with every one else there and this curse was still not fixed. Alfred looked at her then both started off again as they neared the house Arthur saw it first: a man with blond hair and a slight beard wearing a blue cape/shall thing with read clothing under it ringing the door bell. He turned to face them and strutted over.

"Shit," Arthur murmured as the French man came closer.


End file.
